Do you think I'm a whore?
by droptheother
Summary: Cora parsknęła śmiechem, a Derek wiedział, że gdyby teraz go ktoś zobaczył, uciekłby z krzykiem w siną dal. Już dawno nie miał na twarzy tak morderczego wyrazu. Jego siostra kolegowała się z prostytutką. To nie było to, co mieli na myśli, mówiąc „na studiach poznasz naprawdę wielu ciekawych ludzi".


Derek nie lubił podsłuchiwać.

Sam cenił sobie własną prywatność, a więc rozumiał cudzą. Ale ściany w jego mieszkaniu były tak cienkie, że słyszał przez nie praktycznie wszystko.

Cora korzystała akurat z jego salonu i przyprowadziła ze sobą jakiegoś kolegę. Jej pokój w akademiku, jak twierdziła, „jest zbyt mały, żeby pomieścić mnie, a co dopiero naszą dwójkę. Poza tym, Stiles też nie ma warunków". Derek nie miał pojęcia czym do cholery jest Stiles, ale zgodził się w zamian za załatwienie ciastek od Laury. Jego starsza siostra już od dawna mu żadnych nie zrobiła i odmawiała za każdym razem, gdy ją prosił. Młodsza natomiast była słabym punktem Laury, więc był pewien pełnej blachy. A może nawet dwóch.

\- Ciężka ta twoja praca?

Wcześniej było cicho, bo najwyraźniej naprawdę robili to, co przyszli tu zrobić. Czasami Hale mógł usłyszeć cichy śmiech Cory, ale w gruncie rzeczy był spokój. Rozmowa jednak, nawet normalna, była czymś nie do wyciszenia przez te cholerne ściany i Derek zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, po co właściwie wydaje tyle pieniędzy na tak nędzne warunki. Okej, mieszkanie samo w sobie było świetne. Duże, nowocześnie wyposażone i naprawdę wygodne. W dodatku miało widok na Central Park, a Derek uwielbiał Central Park, okej? Kochał go. Czcił wręcz. Ale agent nieruchomości nie wspomniał o tym, że ściany są jak z papieru i Hale żałował, że nie może na razie nic z tym zrobić.

\- Nah. Na początku trochę trudno się było przyzwyczaić, ale teraz, kiedy już wiem co i jak, nie jest najgorzej.

\- Jak ty to wszystko godzisz z… całą resztą? To musi być męczące.

Derek zmarszczył brwi.

Cora jeszcze nigdy nie pracowała, bo nie musiała. Nie to, że nie chciała, po prostu cała ich rodzina próbowała odwlec to w czasie, tłumacząc, że będzie na to jeszcze czas, a teraz powinna skupić się na studiach. Poza tym, medycyna potrafiła dać naprawdę w kość. Nie to, żeby wiedział z autopsji, sam był po architekturze. Po prostu pamiętał, jak Laura zarywała noce i mizerniała w oczach, kiedy przychodził czas zaliczeń. Cora jednak uparła się, że to coś, co naprawdę chce robić, więc nikt nawet nie próbował wybić jej tego pomysłu z głowy.

\- Nie jest źle, naprawdę. Poza tym, to całkiem przyjemna praca. Nie muszę się socjalizować z ludźmi, wystarczy, że jestem efektywny i całkiem sprawny. Więc…

Hale od kilku chwil czytał w kółko jedno i to samo zdanie, próbując wyciszyć się i skupić na swojej pracy, ale nie mógł. Poza tym, był ciekaw, czym dokładnie zajmuje się ten cały… Stiles.

\- A co z kasą?

\- Szczerze? Nieźle. Nie spodziewałem się tego, ale to naprawdę się opłaca. Poza tym… napiwki. Kobieto, napiwki są świetne. To trochę… dziwne, dostawać dodatkową kasę za coś, za co i tak dostaniesz podstawową stawkę, ale to ratuje mi tyłek.

Derek miał złe przeczucia co do kierunku, w którym zmierzała ta rozmowa.

\- Jacyś przystojniacy?

\- O! Nie masz nawet pojęcia, omójboże, niektórzy są jak wyjęci prosto z okładek gazet dla dorosłych. Rzeczy, które bym z nimi robił… No, ale to nie w zakresie moich obowiązków życzyć sobie czegokolwiek od nich, więc żyję tylko fantazjami. I napiwkami, oczywiście.

Cora parsknęła śmiechem, a Derek wiedział, że gdyby teraz go ktoś zobaczył, uciekłby z krzykiem w siną dal. Już dawno nie miał na twarzy tak morderczego wyrazu.

Jego siostra kolegowała się z prostytutką. To nie było to, co mieli na myśli, mówiąc „na studiach poznasz naprawdę wielu ciekawych ludzi".

\- Coś specjalnie trudnego?

\- Ee, w sumie to nie? Chociaż nie lubię małych łóżek. Ugh, są naprawdę męczące. Te duże są o wiele lepsze, żeby z nimi pracować.

Brunet wiedział, że jeszcze chwila, jedno złe słowo, i zaraz wejdzie do tego salonu. Nie to, że miał coś przeciwko prostytutkom i ich formie… pracy, ale to była jego siostra. Jego siostra nie mogła zadawać się z takimi ludźmi.

\- W zasadzie… jeśli chcesz, mogę cię wkręcić. Nawet jeśli tylko na jeden weekend. Jestem pewien, że szef nie bę…

\- Nie ma mowy.

Warknął. Sam nie wiedział, jakim sposobem tak szybko znalazł się obok nich, ale jakoś to osiągnął. Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i spojrzał przelotnie na Corę, żeby utkwić wzrok w tym całym Stilesie. Przez chwilę, dosłownie ułamek sekundy, wygląd chłopaka wyprowadził go z równowagi na tyle, by jego morderczy wzrok złagodniał, ale potem przypomniał sobie, co dokładnie ten sam chłopak chciał zaproponować jego młodszej siostrzyczce i wiedział, że jedno potknięcie, a szatyn wyjdzie stąd ze złamanym nosem.

\- Derek? Co ty robisz?

Spytała Cora i wyglądała na dość podenerwowaną. Nie chciał jej zdenerwować, ale na pewno nie pozwoli, żeby Stiles wciągnął ją w świat seksu. I narkotyków, najprawdopodobniej.

\- Nie ma mowy, nic nie będziesz jej załatwiał.

\- Koleś, to była tylko propozycja, ja…

\- Wynoś się.

\- Derek!

Spiorunował wzrokiem brunetkę, nie chcąc z nią sobie teraz radzić, nie w tym momencie, a potem ponownie zwrócił się do Stilesa.

\- Wynoś się. Nie masz wstępu do tego mieszkania. Najlepiej też wynieś się z życia Cory i jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę o… o czymkolwiek związanym z tobą, znajdę cię i zabiję.

\- DEREK!

Gość jego siostry wyglądał na bardzo zdezorientowanego, a po chwili Derek miał okazję zobaczyć na jego twarzy obrzydzenie. Jakby gardził Derekiem, a było na odwrót. Kto normalny proponuje swoim znajomym pracę dziwki?

\- Chodzi o moją pracę? Jeśli myślisz…

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę cię w jej towarzystwie, naprawdę będzie z tobą źle.

\- Derek, co ty wyprawiasz?!

\- Nie, Cora, jest okej. Derek tutaj najwyraźniej uważa, że jest lepszy od innych, bo stać go na więcej, niż większość. Cóż, koleś, twoja sprawa. Ale nie zdziw się potem, jeśli życie kopnie cię w dupę i sam będziesz zmuszony robić wszystko, byle tylko spełnić swoje marzenia.

Stiles, mówiąc to, stał przed nim i wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę go uderzyć. Nie dałby mu rady, Derek o tym wiedział. Przez chwilę miał też wrażenie, że w oczach chłopaka zbierały się łzy, wściekłości czy smutku – nie miał pojęcia, ale Stiles odwracał się już na pięcie i wychodził z mieszkania, trzaskając drzwiami. Na odchodne ścisnął tylko lekko rękę Cory, która próbowała go zatrzymać.

Gdyby to była inna okoliczność, Derekowi byłoby głupio. Jest tutaj, z zasobami, o których wielu ludzi może sobie tylko pomarzyć, a nie zrobił nic, żeby chłopakowi pomóc wyjść z tej sytuacji. Ale Stiles przekroczył pewną linię i Hale nie zamierzał wyciągać ręki do kogoś, kto zaproponował Corze, ze wszystkich ludzi, taką… pracę.

\- Co to do cholery jasnej było?!

\- Nigdy więcej się z nim nie spotkasz.

Wycedził, wskazując palcem na drzwi.

\- Nie masz prawa… Nie masz prawa mi mówić, z kim będę się widywać, a z kim nie!

\- Mam, jeśli moim zdaniem ta znajomość jest dla ciebie nieodpowiednia!

\- Nieodpowiednia? O czym ty w ogóle mówisz!?

Derek prychnął, krzyżując ponownie ramiona na piersi.

\- Słyszałem całą waszą rozmowę, Cora. Wiem, czym on się zajmuje i nie chcę, żebyś się z nim zadawała!

Corze opadła szczęka. Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się wściekle, a jej oczy wręcz płonęły.

\- Wow, Derek. Stiles naprawdę miał rację. To, że masz trochę więcej pieniędzy niż on, nie znaczy, że możesz traktować go jak śmiecia!

\- Tu nie chodzi o brak pieniędzy! Mógł znaleźć inną pracę, a nie…

\- Pracę? Co jest nie tak z jego pracą, cholera!? Posłuchaj sam siebie! Dyskryminujesz go z powodu tego, czym się zajmuje, a…

\- Nie dyskryminuję go! Chciał cię do tego wciągnąć, Cora!

Dziewczyna zacisnęła mocno usta.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, Derek.

\- Cora…

Brunetka pokręciła głową, chwytając za swoją torebkę i książki.

\- Nie, nie odzywaj się do mnie. Nie wiedziałam, że taki jesteś. Daj mi spokój.

Jego siostra wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi jeszcze głośniej, niż Stiles, i Derek miał wrażenie, że za moment oszaleje.

Cora nie rozumiała. Nie miała pojęcia, jak bardzo zależało mu na niej i jak bardzo chce uchronić ją przed wszystkim. Nawet przed osobami, które najwyraźniej lubi i szanuje, pomimo tego, w jaki sposób zarabiają na chleb.

Może to nie było fair, ale pewnego dnia Stiles zniknie, jak ludzie mają w zwyczaju, Cora o nim zapomni i znajdzie kogoś innego, z kim mogłaby się zaprzyjaźnić.

To była jedyna myśl, która trzymała go w ryzach.

* * *

Cora przestała się do niego odzywać.

Nie odpowiadała na smsy, nie odbierała telefonów, nie czytała jego wiadomości na Facebooku, nie wchodziła na WhatsApp. Na początku nie chciał w to mieszać Laury, ale kiedy prawie tydzień później Cora wciąż nie dawała znaku życia (przynajmniej jemu, jej profil na Facebooku był uaktualniany codziennie), postanowił zadzwonić do starszej siostry.

\- Nie chce mi się z tobą gadać, Der.

Tymi słowami go przywitała.

\- Tobie też dzień dobry, Lauro. U mnie wszystko w porządku, dziękuję, że pytasz.

Laura milczała.

\- Laura?

Spytał, marszcząc brwi. Nie był do końca pewien, ale to chyba nie był dobry znak.

\- Jak mogłeś tak potraktować jej znajomego? Pierwszego odkąd zaczęła studia, pragnę zaznaczyć, a minęło już kilka dobrych miesięcy.

Derek zacisnął mocno zęby. Oczywiście, że Cora wszystko powiedziała. Tego akurat mógł się spodziewać. To Laura zawsze była pierwszą osobą do której dziewiętnastolatka szła, kiedy coś było nie tak. Mógł to przewidzieć.

\- Czy Cora powiedziała ci, o co mi chodzi?

\- Tak. I to jest najgorsze, Derek. Jak mogłeś tak potraktować tego biednego chłopaka? I to – co? Z powodu jego pracy?

Hale nie wiedział, co się na tym świecie dzieje, ale chyba właśnie stanął do góry nogami.

\- Laura, on chciał ją w to wkręcić. Jak możesz…

Laura rozłączyła się, nawet nie pozwalając mu skończyć.

* * *

Kiedy coś go trapiło, zawsze szedł do parku.

Drzewa i zieleń to była jedyna rzecz, za którą tęsknił. Odkąd skończył studia, zamieszkał w Nowym Jorku i tu właśnie rozkręcał swoją firmę architektoniczną. Musiał przyznać, że całkiem nieźle im szło, chociaż większość zamówień było spoza NY. Czasami jednak wciąż myślał o Beacon Hills, mieście, w którym się urodził, a w którym ich rodzicie nadal mieszkają. Ich dom zewsząd otaczał rezerwat, więc z naturą miał kontakt non stop.

W mieście musiał jednak zadowolić się tym miejscem. Był zadowolony, że chociaż jedno przypadło mu aż tak do gustu.

Chodził po obrzeżach parku, decydując w końcu, że jest już gotów na socjalizację z jakimkolwiek człowiekiem. Chciał kupić sobie kawę, bo to jedyny napój, który był w stanie ogarnąć jego nerwy.

Zazwyczaj nie rozglądał się dookoła, kiedy szedł ulicami Nowego Jorku, ale tym razem coś go podkusiło, żeby obserwować ludzi. Większość biegała i spieszyła się w jakieś nieznane miejsca, w garniturach i garsonkach, przyklejeni do telefonów i zamyśleni. Minął hotel, w którym większość z nich się kwaterowała, na dzień lub dwa, załatwiając ważne sprawy, a potem znowu wracając do bieganiny po innych stanach USA. Na nim zatrzymał wzrok na dłużej i po chwili przystanął w miejscu, zaciskając usta w kreskę.

Przed wejściem stał Stiles, rozmawiając z jakimś wysokim mężczyzną pod czterdziestkę w szarym garniturze. Mężczyzna trzymał dłoń na ramieniu Stilesa i odchylał głowę, śmiejąc się z czegoś, co tamten powiedział, a szatyn wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. Po chwili obaj się uspokoili i facet przepuścił przed sobą chłopaka, jakimś kurtuazyjnym gestem wskazując, że ma iść pierwszy, a potem zniknęli za drzwiami hotelu.

Derek miał ochotę wejść tam i obu sprać na kwaśne jabłko.

Gdyby nie Stiles, nie miałby takich problemów.

Gdyby nie Stiles, jego siostra wciąż by z nim rozmawiała. Dwie siostry wciąż by z nim rozmawiały.

To wszystko jego wina.

* * *

Postanowił, że odwiedzi Corę w akademiku.

Początkowo pani na dole nie chciała go wpuścić, ale wystarczył ładny uśmiech i zapewnienie, że odwiedza młodszą siostrzyczkę, której nie widział naprawdę długo, małe kłamstwo, że przyjechał aż z Kalifornii, żeby to zrobić, i był w środku. Numer pokoju i piętro podała mu Cora na samym początku i, całe szczęście, wszystko pamiętał.

Nie był w ogóle pewien, czy ją zastanie, ale jeśli nie, poczeka. Cora nie miała pojęcia, że tam przyjedzie, więc na pewno w końcu pojawi się pod drzwiami. A wątpił, żeby na jego widok uciekła. Cora, postawiona przed wyborem, wolała konfrontację niż ucieczkę.

Łącznik, w którym znajdował się pokój dziewczyny, musiał mieć równie cienkie ściany, co jego mieszkanie, bo już po wejściu do niego zdołał wychwycić strzępki rozmowy. A już na pewno głos drugiej osoby, która w niej uczestniczyła.

\- No nie wiem, Cora, może to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

\- Stiles, ale spójrz. Porozmawiasz z nim, wytłumaczysz mu, że…

\- Co mu powiem? Wszystko już wie. Słyszał naszą rozmowę. Nie moja wina, że twój brat ma problem z tym, gdzie pracuje.

\- Może coś źle zrozumiał. Może… Nie wierzę, że Derek wściekłby się o coś takiego, to nie w jego stylu.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, po czym Stiles westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać, Cora.

\- Wiem. Ale jesteś moim przyjacielem, Stiles, a mój przyjaciel musi być w dobrych stosunkach z moją rodziną. Jesteś teraz jej częścią, wiesz?

Hale nie był pewien, ale chyba zrobiło mu się odrobinę niedobrze.

Cora naprawdę go polubiła. I Derek rozumiał, że… był z niej nawet dumny, bo przygarnęła go, chociaż znała prawdę o nim. To… wątpił, żeby było wielu ludzi, którzy z własnej woli zaprzyjaźniali się z prostytutkami. A może było ich sporo? Nieważne. Po prostu… skoro Corze aż tak na nim zależało, dlaczego on chciał pomóc jej dostać się do tego… biznesu? To chyba nie była rzecz, którą robią przyjaciele.

\- A teraz musimy cię przygotować. Scott pisał, że za niedługo po ciebie będzie.

Oczy Dereka rozszerzyły się nieznacznie i nie wiedział, o czym myśleć najpierw. O tym, żeby uciekać stąd jak najdalej i nie dać się przyłapać? Czy może o tym, że Cora pomagała Stilesowi w tym, co robił i właśnie pośredniczyła w jednej z jego transakcji?

Najwyraźniej jego umysł pracował na bardzo niskich obrotach, bo zanim zdążył się zdecydować, drzwi do pokoju Cory stanęły przed nim otworem. Stiles patrzył na niego w szoku, a kiedy się opamiętał, jego twarz była pusta.

\- Cora, masz gościa.

Powiedział tylko, mijając go bez słowa, próbując pozostawić pomiędzy nimi tyle przestrzeni, ile to możliwe w tak małym pomieszczeniu. Chłopak zamknął się w łazience z gniewnym trzaśnięciem.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Pomagasz mu.

Wydusił z siebie w końcu.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, jest moim przyjacielem.

Derek otworzył usta, ale nic się z nich nie wydostało.

Po chwili uznał, że powinien sobie pójść. I tak nic tu po nim.

* * *

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się działo naprawdę.

Jego siostra oszalała. Ciekaw był tylko, jak Laura zareagowała akurat na tę wieść. Kusiło go, żeby podnieść telefon i wcisnąć jej to w twarz, ale nie miał już siły.

Obudziło go wyjątkowo długie i natarczywe, oraz bardzo głośne pukanie do drzwi.

Nie spodziewał się nikogo, chyba że Erica postanowiła skopać mu tyłek za to, że wczoraj nie dokończył swojej części zadania, ale ona prawdopodobnie poczeka, aż dotrze do biura.

\- Idę!

Krzyknął, zakładając na goły tyłek spodnie dresowe. Nigdy nie lubił spać w czymkolwiek, zawsze twierdził, że to zbyt krępuje ruchy. Poza tym, zawsze było mu ciepło, więc dodatkowe warstwy ubrań byłyby zbyt męczące.

Otwierając drzwi, na pewno nie spodziewał się, że osoba, która postanowiła go obudzić w niedzielę o siódmej rano, wtargnie do jego mieszkania bez zaproszenia i w dodatku uderzy go w twarz.

\- Co, do…

\- Ty dupku!

Derek mrugnął kilka razy, próbując wygnać z oczu sen, i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Stiles stał przed nim, rozmasowując lekko swoją dłoń. Hale podejrzewał, że jego ten cios zabolał mocniej.

\- Nie masz…

\- Zamknij się – syknął szatyn. – Nie masz prawa mi przerywać. Cora… Cora odchodzi od zmysłów. Nie odzywasz się do niej prawie miesiąc, chociaż próbowała dotrzeć do ciebie wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami, a…

\- Ja się nie odzywam? Niech sobie przypomni, jak jeszcze jakiś czas temu nie istniałem dla niej przez okrągły tydzień.

\- Cholera jasna, Derek! To twoja siostra! Obraziłeś mnie, więc uniosła się dumą, a potem przyszedłeś tam i po prostu wyszedłeś bez słowa i… - Stiles wziął głęboki wdech. – Mamy sobie coś do wyjaśnienia, tak sądzę.

\- Nie mam ochoty na rozmowę z tobą. Wyjdź.

Mruknął Derek, zostawiając chłopaka samemu sobie przy wyjściu.

Naprawdę chciał odespać wczorajszą noc. A w zasadzie tę jedną godzinę snu, żeby wrócić do pracy i móc skończyć to, na co deadline jest następnego dnia o dziesiątej rano. Reyes na pewno urwie mu jaja, jeśli nie wypadną dobrze przed tym klientem.

\- Co tak naprawdę myślisz, że robię?

Usłyszał nagle za sobą i westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Nie każ mi tego powiedzieć na głos. Dobrze wiesz, że wiem wszystko.

\- Nie, Derek, nie wydaje mi się. Na początku naprawdę myślałem, że masz tak głęboko wsadzony kołek w tyłek, że aż tak obrzydza cię moja praca, ale potem Cora zasiała ziarnko niepewności i Laura, przyznaję, też macała w tym palce. Ale ty postanowiłeś odciąć się od wszystkich, nawet od własnej matki, w ogóle nie reagując na żadne prośby ani telefony, więc postanowiłem, że tu przyjdę. Więc powiedz mi, co tak naprawdę myślisz, że robię?

Derek wypuścił powietrze przez nos, prawie miażdżąc swoje zęby przez ich zaciskanie.

\- No, dalej.

\- Jesteś męską prostytutką.

Stiles wyraźnie chciał coś powiedzieć, nawet uniósł palec w górę, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Zatkał się z otwartymi na oścież ustami, i wpatrywał w Dereka niczym w coś wręcz niemożliwego.

\- Słucham?

Wykrztusił w końcu, a jego duże (ładne) oczy wyglądały, jakby ktoś powiększył je o sto procent.

\- Jesteś…

\- Myślisz, że jestem dziwką?

Spytał, nie dowierzając, a Derek zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- A nie jesteś? – wypluł z siebie. – Słyszałem, co mówiłeś. Widziałem cię pod tym hotelem z tym… tym facetem, który mógłby być twoim ojcem, do cholery jasnej. I próbowałeś wkręcić w to Corę? Zaufała ci! Pomogła!

Szatyn ponownie zamarł, otwierając usta. Mijały sekundy, minuty, wieki, a on wciąż nie reagował. Do czasu, aż zaczął się tak śmiać, że Derek obawiał się o własne bębenki.

\- Myślisz, że… o matko, Cora padnie… Scott…

Stiles śmiał się i śmiał, a jego to tylko drażniło.

\- Stiles.

Warknął, robiąc krok w przód.

\- Nie, poczekaj, ja muszę… Chwilka… - chłopak potarł palcami oczy. – Cholera, popłakałem się aż. Jesteś… Jesteś imbecylem.

\- Co pow…

\- Jesteś debilem, Derek. Nie jestem dziwką. Żadną kurtyzaną. Eskortą. Nie jestem.

Hale zmarszczył brwi.

\- Pracuję w hotelu jako pokojówka. Czy… pokojowy. W zasadzie nie wiem, jak to się odmienia. Sprzątam pokoje hotelowe, Derek. A facet, z którym widziałeś mnie pod hotelem? Prawdopodobnie mówisz o Chrisie Argent. Argent, kojarzysz? Właściciel jednej z lepszych sieci hotelowych? Tak się składa, że jest dobrym przyjacielem rodziny, więc załatwił mi pracę w swoim hotelu tutaj. Jest dla mnie jak wujek, nie sypiam z nim. Nie sypiam z nikim. Za pieniądze. Nie sypiam z nikim za pieniądze, Derek.

\- Ale... przecież powiedziałeś...

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jestem prostytutką.

Odpowiedział rozbawiony Stiles i Derek już w ogóle się pogubił.

\- Więc kiedy mówiłeś... i napiwki...

\- Mówiłem o gościach hotelowych, którzy zostawiają kasę za sprzątanie.

Derek jęknął głośno, odchylając głowę w tył.

\- Przecież to...

\- Laura padnie ze śmiechu.

Powiedział Stiles.

Świetnie. Jeśli Laura dowie się o wszystkim...

Świetnie.

* * *

Laura zmusiła go, żeby przeprosił Corę.

To w zasadzie była najlżejsza część, chociaż dziewczyna kazała mu się odrobinę napracować. Musiał przez miesiąc gościć ją w swoim salonie i nie mógł nawet raz zamarudzić z tego powodu, robił jej pranie przez cały ten okres i jeszcze w dodatku znosił jej znajomych.

A raczej znajomych Stilesa, którzy najwyraźniej również zaprzyjaźnili się z Corą.

Co do Stilesa – Laura kazała mu przeprosić i jego.

Oczywiście powiedział przepraszam, kiedy Stiles przyszedł do niego do mieszkania tej pamiętnej niedzieli, ale jego siostra uznała, ze to za mało. Że powinien się postarać i naprawdę szczerze wyznać, że jest mu przykro.

I to nie tak, że specjalnie się od tego wymigiwał, po prostu… nigdy nie było odpowiedniego momentu. Tu Cora wyprowadzała Stilesa z mieszkania szybciej, niż Derek zdążył powiedzieć nawet słowo, tam Stiles tylko mignął mu gdzieś przy Central Parku albo w jednej z ich – jego, Cory i Laury – ulubionej kawiarni.

W końcu jednak uznał, że zachowuje się dziecinnie i naprawdę powinien coś z tym zrobić. Zwłaszcza że teraz, kiedy już może w spokoju nad tym wszystkim pomyśleć, musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że Stiles go fascynował.

Był mądry. Cora mówiła, że nigdy nie zawalił ani jednego koła, a egzaminy zdał śpiewająco, chociaż od początku studiów pracuje i ma naprawdę mało czasu na naukę. W dodatku Cora uwielbiała rozmawiać z nim przez telefon i często robiła to przez głośnomówiący, więc Derek mógł słyszeć, jak Stiles mówił. Używał czasami słów, z którymi niejeden człowiek ma problem z ich wymową, a co dopiero zrozumieniem. Chłopak wykorzystywał swoją wiedzę w każdej rozmowie, a każdy jego żart miał drugie dno i trzeba być naprawdę ogarniętym, żeby go przez większość czasu zrozumieć. W dodatku - jego poczucie humoru jest jednym z tych, gdzie sarkazm zwycięża wszystko i Derek doceniał to w ludziach. Stilinski – znalazł tę informację na Facebooku i nie, wcale nie był stalkerem, Cora oznaczyła go w jakimś głupim poście z kotem – miał też ten typ urody, od którego Derekowi trudno było odwrócić wzrok. Już od dawna żaden facet nie podobał mu się fizycznie tak bardzo, jak ten dzieciak.

Właśnie, dzieciak.

Stiles był młodszy od niego o siedem lat. W dodatku obracali się w zupełnie innym kręgu znajomych i, jak Stiles słusznie zauważył pewnego dnia podczas odwiedzin, nie mieli ze sobą za wiele wspólnego. Ale nie mógł go wywalić ze swojej głowy.

I był starszy, jasne, całkiem sporo starszy, ale to oznaczało również, że był mądrzejszy. Albo przynajmniej bardziej doświadczony. Wiec postanowił znaleźć swoje jaja i po prostu. Przeprosić.

Może przy okazji uda mu się go gdzieś zaprosić.

* * *

Nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale jakimś cudem Cora zaczęła mu pomagać.

Pomagać. W większości ta pomoc składała się na wyśmiewanie się z niego za błąd, który popełnił, a potem znowu, z tego, że Stiles rzeczywiście mu się podobał.

\- Zamknij się już.

Powiedział, ale brakowało w tym złośliwości.

\- Oj, Derek, wiesz, że się droczę. To słodkie, że próbujesz wyciągnąć go na randkę.

\- To nie… Chcę go przeprosić.

\- I zaprosić na randkę.

Rzucił jej ostre spojrzenie.

\- Spokojnie, stary. Stiles się zgodzi.

\- Skąd wiesz?

Cora tylko uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo.

Derek musiał zapisać w kalendarzu, żeby nie pozwolić jej spotykać się z Ericą. Nigdy więcej.

* * *

Adres dostał od Cory.

Stiles mieszkał na Bronksie razem ze swoim przyjacielem, Scottem, i jego dziewczyną, Allison. Derek w zasadzie nie wiedział, dlaczego Argent pozwolił swojej córce mieszkać w takiej okolicy, ale może chodziło o samodzielność. W końcu jego matka też zgodziła się, żeby Cora zamieszkała w akademiku.

Musiał przyznać, że trochę się denerwował. Nie miał pojęcia czym, przecież to nie tak, że na wiele liczył, ale i tak jego dłonie odrobinę się spociły, a kołnierzyk Henley okazał się nagle zbyt ciasny.

Drzwi otworzył Stiles i Derek w duchu cieszył się, że minęły te dni, w których chłopak tracił uśmiech na jego widok.

\- Yo, Derek. Co jest?

\- Przyszedłem cię przeprosić.

\- Przeprosić? Przecież już… Och.

Na kwiaty nalegała Cora i, szczerze mówiąc, był temu całkiem przeciwny, ale na widok wyrazu twarzy Stilesa był wdzięczny, że dziewczyna jest jego siostrą i o wszystkim się dowiedziała.

\- To… dla mnie?

Derek kiwnął głową.

\- Przepraszam za… wszystko. Przepraszam. Powinienem…

\- Hej, nie ma sprawy. I, um, dziękuję za kwiaty. Są naprawdę piękne.

Policzki chłopaka przybrały odrobinę koloru i Derek nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w ten rumieniec. Zastanawiał się, jak daleko właściwie sięga i wtedy przypomniał sobie drugą część swojego planu, a gdy spojrzał na usta Stilesa, odkrył, że ten coś mówi.

\- Słucham?

\- Um, miałbyś może… ochotę na herbatę? Cokolwiek?

\- W zasadzie… miałem inne plany.

\- Och.

Powtórzył Stiles. Derekowi prawie serce pękło na widok zawodu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- Chciałem wybrać się na coś do jedzenia. Masz ochotę na tajskie?

Stiles zagryzł delikatnie wargę i Derek odkrył, że jest coś bardziej rozpraszającego niż jego rumieńce.

\- Czy to… też w ramach przeprosin?

\- Nie. Po prostu chcę gdzieś z tobą wyjść.

\- Jak na… randkę?

Hale uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiwając głową, za co został nagrodzony najszerszym uśmiechem świata.

\- Koleś, mogłeś tak od razu! – Brunet właśnie zorientował się, że jest kolejna rzecz, którą musi odkryć. Jak to możliwe, że Stiles z nieśmiałego chłopaka w ciągu zaledwie ułamka sekundy zamienia się w normalnego człowieka? – Tylko włożę kwiaty do wazonu i zabiorę kurtkę. Okej?

\- Okej.

Powtórzył za nim Derek.

\- I nie mów do mnie koleś.

Dodał jeszcze, a Stiles zaśmiał się ciepło, wciągając go za dłoń do swojego mieszkania.


End file.
